Blood Memories
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: [ Ion x Esther ] takes place after the show. Esther is queen and Ion is still the count. a bitter sweet moment and reunited with loved ones. rated T, possably might be changed to M for future


Trinity Blood Fanfiction, Disclaimers included.

An Ion/Esther Fiction

Author's Note: This Fanfiction takes place five years after the last episode in the anime. It will have nothing to do with the novel or the manga, simply the show. And one last thing, the character Lt. Mary is a good character in this fiction. Though I have heard otherwise, I consider her to be a good character. I don't think the show really shows her as a bad character. If it says that in the book or manga then –shrugs- sorry. I think I have heard that she is a bad character in the novel. Well, that's all there is to say, here's the fanfiction.

Ion x Esther; T fanfiction –might change to M later on- Trinity Blood

* * *

Her Majesty, Queen Esther sat at her desk in her large, private, library. The silent singing sound in her ears only seemed to grow louder the longer she looked over her noted for the next days meeting. She gave a sigh and set down her pen.

The thumping in her head started to hurt more and more. She was in desperate need of some painkillers. Hesitantly, Esther stood from the over stuffed chair and walked over to the large window. Albion, it was her Albion. Children played on the streets and adults greeted one another with a kind face. It was her dream to someday see both human and Methuselah alike walking these streets and roads with one another. To have a perfect piece that would never end.

Esther looked down at her watch. It was nearing midnight and she had best get some sleep. The meeting was going to be long and tiring and she would need all the rest she could get.

She left the window and walked over to the door. Before she opened it she gave one last look at the window. One last look at her dream.

Her personal chambers were not that far from the library. Esther entered her rooms with relief. It was a good sized room. Just inside the door was a small sitting area with a couple of chairs and a small coffee table. To the left of the small sitting area was another desk and a door leading to her bathroom. Then just straight ahead was her bed, dresser, and chest.

With a sigh of gratitude, Esther slid off her shoes and walked over to her bed. She didn't bother calling her lady in waiting to help her get off the dress. She managed to get it off without a servants help.

Just when her dress fell off and all she wore was her undergarments she heard the faintest sound over next to her small window. Hurriedly, she slid on her white night gown and walked over to see what had made the sound.

The window was open to a crack. The smallest breeze blew in, cooling her face gently. It felt nice, and Esther went to open the window wider until she heard a nock on the door. Reluctantly she closed it back up and rolled her eyes. _What would someone want at this time of night?_

All annoyance washed from her mind when she saw Virgil standing just outside the door. He shuffled a little and gave a cough. Obviously he wasn't used to seeing his queen in her night clothes and didn't like to do so.

He straightened up and regained his composure. "I am sorry to interrupt you from your night rituals, Your Majesty, but I am afraid that there is some news that cannot wait till the morning. I have come to escort you to the main audience chamber."

Esther nodded. _What could possibly be going on? What would be so serious that it had to have my immediate attention?_ "Alright, Virgil-San. Just let me grab my robe."

Esther reached over and pulled on a long, silk, robe. If it was this important, she would just have to go in her night clothes.

Virgil led her down the long hallways. He didn't make show any signs of telling her what was going on so she though she might as well wait to hear.

Virgil stopped short and opened a large door for her. Esther entered with a hast, her robe flying as she ran down the way. Some of the people as she ran by bower their heads to her, but she didn't take any notice of it. Standing up in the front of the large room, was Cardinal Catherina Sforza, Duchess of Milano, head of the AX organization. Accompanying Lady Sforza was none other than the AX members Tres Iques and Vaclav Havel.

Esther stopped short in her tracks. "Lady Catherina?"

The woman gave a small smile and the two embraced. "It is good to see you Esther-Sama."

Esther nodded in agreement. "As is you, Lady Catherina!"

After she finished greeting Tres and Vaclav, Esther turned back to Catherina. "Forgive me, but what has caused you to come here to Albion at such a time? Did something happen?"

Catherina's face grew slightly dark. "There is some news I need to share with you. Is there somewhere where we can talk more privately? I feel as though I need to tell you this myself."

_Nani-I don't understand! _But none the less, she nodded. "Hai, we can go to my study right away. We will not be interrupted, right Virgil?"

The man nodded. "I will make sure of it Your Highness. In the mean time I will escort Fathers' Tres and Vaclav to their quest rooms. You will to be escorted afterwards, Cardinal Sforza."

Catherina nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Anou…this way please, Lady Catherina." Esther stuttered.

Esther led Catherina back to her study. The whole ways there panic and fear rushed into her mind. What in the world could have happened? Surly it was very serious! Only when they were both seated across from one another in the room did Catherina speak. Esther could see unshed tears in her eyes.

She started out slowly, "It has been…five years…five years since Abel and Count Ion have left in search of Count Mundi. In search of Cain and the Rosencreutz Orden."

Esther sat there in disbelief. _No!_ She though. _Not them! Anyone but them!_

But Catherina just continued on talking. "We have reason to believe that the Rosencreutz and Cain were taking hide in an underground facility in the outskirts of Albion. No one would of guessed they had been so close. It was believed by Abel and Ion after they found out this bit of information that they were planning to attack the county of Albion again." She paused to let the information soak in. "Abel killed Cain, but in the process Abel got seriously injured. He is now in the palace infirmary. Esther, we do not expect him to live out the night. Her wounds are so serious that I do not think that any amount of technology can save him."

Esther couldn't believe it. No, she didn't _want_ to believe it. How? Why? She stood up from her seat. "Excuse me, Catherina. I have to go see him. I need to see for myself."

She sat up from her seat and headed over to the door. She was about to exit when Catherina said one last thing.

"Esther," she said. "Ion, we could not find Ion."

Her hand flew to her mouth at the sudden news, and she collapsed to the floor in grief.

* * *

He sat there, clutching his chest. All emotions ran through him, but mostly anger. Anger and sorrow. Anger because he had been no help to Abel. In the middle of the battle, Cain had slashed him across the chest with a silver dagger that had been hidden. Sorrow because he was going to die here like this. Here on this got-for-saken field. And he wasn't going to be able to see _her_ again. Not a chance.

Ion tilted his head back so that he could see the night sky. Images flooded his mind.

When he had been slashed, he had just managed to crawl over to where he was now. At a small ditch, hidden under the undergrowth.

Over the years of traveling and training with Abel, Ion had learned to control his emotions, to always think positive. There was nothing to think positive about. He was going to die, and he would never be able to see her smiling face again.

He let out a bitter laugh and coughed up some blood. "Esther." He grunted out.

But before he could do anything else, darkness engulfed him. Sleep or death, he didn't know.

* * *

Well? what did you think? This was my first Trinity Blood fanfiction and i do have to say that i am proud of it. Don't be to mean ok? Constructive criticisum. not flames. xP thanks for reading.


End file.
